The present invention relates to a device for winding bobbins with filling threads which are to be introduced in a weaving shuttle into the shed of a loom, preferably an undulated-shed or wave-type loom, having a receiving station, a winding station, and a delivery station, said stations having a plurality of sections, with a first transport means or device for the stepwise transporting of the bobbins positioned in shuttles from one station to the next and with one rotating winder each associated in fixed position with each section of the winding station and removing the filling thread from a supply bobbin.
In one known device of this type, the first transport device is formed by a drum on the periphery of which receiving pins for the bobbins are arranged which extend radially out of the drum at equal distances apart. The drum is rotatable step by step by angles of rotation which correspond to the angle between two receiving pins. At a given fixed point of the circumference of the drum, a bobbin is transferred each time to the receiving pin which is positioned there at the time. Thereupon the drum is moved forward one step, the bobbin is wound, the drum is again moved forward one step, and the bobbin is delivered out of the device and introduced into the shed.
This known device can be so constructed by the combining of a plurality of drums of the type described that several bobbins can be wound simultaneously at the winding station. Also, for a given filling frequency, the winding speed upon the winding of the bobbins is reduced proportional to the number of drums. It is not clear how with this device in the receiving station the feeding of the bobbins into the individual drums could be effected without considerable expense for apparatus. The same is true for the delivery of the bobbins from the delivery station.
The closest prior art known to applicant in connection with this application is Swiss Pat. No. 540,364.